Parody World
by echomist66
Summary: my Minecraft parodies! Just random crap I throw in. Please R&R!
1. Spawned

**Hi, it's Echo, and I'm here with a new thingy! So, I just randomly wanted to write a parody, and thought that I was okay at it, so this is a parody series thingy! I'm going to start with my favorite song, ****너의****목소리가들여****by ****손승연****. Confused? It's Korean. The English translation is I Can Hear Your Voice by Son Seungyeon. It is a Korean song, but what I did is I got the English lyrics and did a parody of that, okay? Anyways, I'm gonna write the parody now!**

**Spawned**

I spawned in a new world

I look around but no one is there

I need to find some wood

Before the night falls over here

I get to the nearest tree

I chop it with glee

I can now make my own sword

How are we spawned

How are we spawned

My time here is weird

I need to find the reason why

Oh oh oh

Why am I here?

Is there a reason, why am I here

The song that plays on the jukebox

It is so clear

It responds to my story

What is the reason that I am here

This world is beautiful

Better than the void

I'd better get my stats full

How are we spawned

How are we spawned

My time here is weird

I need to find the reason why

Oh oh oh

Why am I here?

Is there a reason, why am I here

If I ever find out why

I will cry out with joy, oh

Ready to tell the world what I found

Better go and not get drowned

How are we spawned

How are we spawned

On top of the bookcase, on top of the dispenser

Why can't I find the answer

Oh oh oh

Why am I here?

Is there a reason, why am I here

**Yay! I finished! This is actually my first Minecraft parody. What do you think? Tell me in the reviews! Here is the link to the actually video. Just take out the spaces. www . youtube watch?v=0rg1ryiHzM8 It is in Korean, so yeah. Tell me if you want me to upload a video of me singing it! Buh bye my peroxide touchers, and don't touch peroxide!**


	2. Mining

**Hi, I'm back with another parody! This time, it is Diamonds by Rihanna. It has actually been stuck in my head for the last hour. SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DIAMOND! SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DIAMOND! WE'RE BEAUTIFUL LIKE DIA-**

**Echomist: Shaddup**

**Seriously, Echomist?**

**Echomist: Yeah**

**Anyways parody is now here!**

Mining

Let's go mining

Let's go mining

Find light in the torches

And find a fortune

Mining, mining,

We're like diamond ore shining

Is that diamond I see

A vision of ecstasy

When I see it, I'm surprised

We're like diamond ore shining

When will I find a cave

Oh, a cave

Sometimes I need some more food

To improve my mood

So let's go, mining, for diamonds

We're like diamond ore shining

Block to block, so precious

We're like diamond ore shining

Let's go mining

Let's go mining

Let's go mining

We're like diamond ore shining

Let's go mining

Let's go mining

Let's go mining

We're like diamond ore shining

Let's go mining

Let's go mining

Let's go mining

So let's go, mining, for diamonds

We're like diamond ore shining

Block to block, so precious

We're like diamond ore shining

Let's go mining

Let's go mining

Let's go mining

Oh yeah

Let's go mining

Let's go mining

Let's go mining

Let's go mining

**And that is the end of another parody! I'm sorry I couldn't update EotC and RotS, but I didn't have any time to write. Actually I might be almost finished with another chapter of RotS. Yeah, I'm just gonna make it a part 1 of a chapter thingy. Anyways, buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	3. Craft

Craft

**Hey, it's Echo here! I just have nothing to do, and I'm too lazy to write another chapter cause I have no inspiration atm, so here we are! I'm doing a parody of Burn by Ellie Goulding. Anyways, here we go!**

Craft

I, I need to mine

Cause I need a pickaxe, and need hunger up to nine

I'm, I'm gonna craft something, something

So, I can go mining, mining

When I got some wood, I made some planks

I need, some sticks, to make pickaxes

I'll be getting some wood, to make more sticks

'Cause we got the tools, tools, tools

Yeah we got the tools, tools, tools

And I'm gonna go and craft, craft, craft

I'm gonna go and craft, craft, craft

Gonna go and craft, craft, craft

I'm gonna go and craft, craft, craft

I don't wanna quit, no. I just wanna be crafting (craft), c-c-crafting

And what I see is stone on the table with some wood, making a stone axe

Redstone's on, I'm crafting now, I fight for supplies, then I use it all

And it's starting now, we got the tools, there's no supplies now, no supplies now, no supplies

When I got some wood, I made some planks

I need, some sticks, to make pickaxes

I'll be getting some wood, to make more sticks

'Cause we got the tools, tools, tools

Yeah we got the tools, tools, tools

And I'm gonna go and craft, craft, craft

I'm gonna go and craft, craft, craft

Gonna go and craft, craft, craft

I'm gonna go and craft, craft, craft

When I got some wood, I made some planks

I need, some sticks, to make pickaxes

I'm gonna go and craft craft craft craft (craft craft)

craft craft craft craft (craft craft)

I can go and craft, craft, craft

So I can't get lost, lost, lost

I can go and craft, craft, craft

So I can't get lost, lost, lost

I can go and craft, craft, craft

So I can't get lost, lost, lost

I can go and craft, craft, craft

So I can't get lost, lost, lost

When I got some wood, I made some planks

I need, some sticks, to make pickaxes

I'll be getting some wood, to make more sticks

'Cause we got the tools, tools, tools

Yeah we got the tools, tools, tools

And I'm gonna go and craft, craft, craft, craft

I'm gonna go and craft, craft, craft, craft

Gonna go and craft, craft, craft, craft

I'm gonna go and craft, craft, craft, craft

When I got some wood, I made some planks

I need, some sticks, to make pickaxes

I'll be getting some wood, to make more sticks

'Cause we got the tools, tools, tools

Yeah we got the tools, tools, tools

And I'm gonna go and craft

**Buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


End file.
